Follow Me
by ShadowedFrost
Summary: Then you'll see... follow me, see a nightmare in action. Hello, my name is... er, I prefer to go unnamed. I am a nightguard and day shift worker at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I had this thought one day, and I felt like I needed to do exactly what it told me. Good night!


Hi! I decided to make a new story. Enjoy chapter 1!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My breath was heavy as I looked at a camera. It was 1A, the show stage. Only one animatronic remained there.

Freddy.

I switched to camera 5, where Bonnie usually hides. Luckily, he was there. I put my camera down to conserve power. Chica was probably at 7, the restrooms. I don't need to worry about Freddy yet. Thankfully. I hated that big pile of scrap metal.

I wonder how these... things... were given their personalities. Why do they act differently from eachother? I guess that is the magic of it all.

I took a swift glance at my wristwatch. 5:37 AM. The night... the night is almost over. It's not that I dislike working here, but it always sparks tension.

17% power. Better than I thought. I checked on the showstage, and Freddy was gone. I checked camera 5, Bonnie was gone. I checked camera 7, no Chica. I put down my camera, and flickered on my left light. Bonnie. I closed my door quickly, satisfied with the sound of the iron door clanking against the ground. I checked my right light, Chica in the window. I'd slam it down.

_Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm hm hm hm hm... hm hm hm hm... hm hm hm hm... do, do do do do do do do do do... do do do do... do do... do do..._

Oh. No, oh lord no. I checked my watch. 5:57 AM. Please, Freddy, no! How did I not hear him get in here?

I hate my job.

I closed my eyes tightly and just sat there as the seemingly peaceful tune played on. It felt like hours, and then the beautiful song of my alarm went off. It was time to go! I picked up my things and ran, pushing Bonnie aside as I rushed away.

I scurried outside, and into my car. Thank gosh I'm working the night shift tomorrow.

My car didn't seem to move fast enough. I couldn't stop thinking about how I almost became one of them.

When I reached home, I felt even more upset how no one was there to greet me, like usual. Perhaps it was just the fact that I'm a horrible person? I only had the horrid animatronics.

A yawn escaped my parted jaw, as I strode in the front door. My house was small, but inside of it was pretty. I kicked off my shoes and slid off my uniforms jacket. My feet shuffled toward my couch, and I flopped down.

I glanced at my T.V. Broken. I need to throw it out...

A sudden feeling of hatred pierced through me. I hope... I hope those animatronics get taken apart, used for parts, get shot and expire... I hope they die in a fire.

A small breath puffed out. I've never thought like that. But then, something else hit me. Tomorrow, I'm working the day shift. There's an animatronic suit in the back, I believe, maybe, just maybe, I can figure it out on my break... and wear it. I want to feel like the animatronics, I want to go up on stage and sing with the band, of course using the animatronic's voice box.

I think the one in the back is a golden colored Freddy. One of the first made, I recall. Will the other animatronics think something of it? Maybe they'll talk to me...

I put my hand on my chin. What if they took me in and I could escape the world? But what if they denied me and shoved me in the cove? That wouldnt happen, they're robots! They're slow. I'm human, I'm fast.

At least I think they're slow.

I shrugged, tired from thinking so hard. I just wanted to sleep, and dream away the horrors I had just lived. It was already 6:30 AM, and I need to be in tomorrow by 2:15 PM to prepare to prepare for a party, and tend to one ending. I got up and threw off my shirt. My bedroom was only a few feet away. I made it there in a matter of seconds. I hopped in the bed and shut my eyes.

This was going to be a hard sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello! How was it? Put the answer in a review! Who can guess what's gonna happen next chapter?


End file.
